mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Freddy Krueger
About Freddy Krueger Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger is a fictional character from the ''Nightmare on Elm Street'' series of horror films. He first appears in Wes Craven's A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) as a disfigured dream stalker who uses a glove armed with razors to kill his victims in their dreams, ultimately causing their deaths in the waking world as well. However, whenever he is pulled into the real world, he becomes mortal again. He was created by Wes Craven, and has been consistently portrayed by Robert Englund since his first appearance. In the 2010 remake, however, Krueger is portrayed by Jackie Earle Haley. Freddy Krueger was officially confirmed as the fourth DLC character for Mortal Kombat (2011) during the San Diego Comic Con 2011 event. He was available to download on August 9, 2011. Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "A malevolent spirit of the Dream Realm, Freddy Krueger preys on the souls of the living as they sleep. When Shao Kahn began to steal Earthrealm's souls - souls Freddy considered his own - Freddy battled the emperor in the Dream Realm. But Shao Kahn's will was too strong. He pulled Freddy into the real world, where he was mortal, and defeated him. A badly injured yet determined Freddy fitted both his hands with demonically enhanced razor gloves. Once he has killed Shao Kahn he will find a way back to the Dream Realm, where he will torment Earthrealm's souls for eternity." Appearance Freddy is a badly burned and disfigured being, wearing his trademark fedora, red and green sweater, black pants and shoes. He wears his custom made clawed glove, his staple weapon, though unlike in his home franchise, he wears two on both hands. Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Freddy Krueger possesses the power to manipulate and control his victims dreams, giving him absolute control over the Dream World. However due to being pulled from the Dream World and into Earthrealm, he doesn't have access to his full power. Freddy instead relies on his agility, surprising stamina and durability, while maintaining a small portion of his powers that allow him to teleport and use his gloves in various ways in kombat. Signature Moves *'Hell Spike:' Freddy sticks his claws in the ground, causing enlarged spikes to reappear from under ground. This has Close, Medium, and Far commands. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Hell Blast. Freddy's ascending claws are bigger and deal more damage. They also automatically appear under the opponent, whether Close, Medium or Far. *'Sweet Dreams:' Freddy summons a green orb that falls on the opponent and causes them to fall asleep for a short amount of time. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Deep Sleep. Freddy summons a bigger orb that deals more damage to the opponent. *'Glove Toss:' Freddy throws one of his gloves off his hand and into the opponent. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Power Glove Toss. Freddy throws both of his gloves off his hands, causing more damage. *'Freddy Fingers:' Freddy sends one of his gloves to crawl across the ground and hit the opponent's feet. These crawls make a distinct clicking sound. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Freddy's Edge. Freddy sends both of his gloves to crawl, dealing more damage in the process. *'Dream Shift:' Freddy disappears and reappears in fire. This has Away and Towards commands. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Hell Shift. Freddy can teleport farther than usual, away or towards. *'X-Ray Move - What A Rush:' Freddy uppercuts the opponent, then impales the opponent with his claws through the chest, breaking the ribs and puncturing the lungs. Then he swipes the opponent across the face, damaging the skull. (MK 2011) Other moves *'Throw:' Freddy grabs his opponent, lifts a finger to his mouth and whispers, "Shhhh..." before turning them around and impaling them from behind with his claws. Fatalities *'Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya:' Freddy disappears from view, then reappears behind the opponent. He impales the opponent and summons a hole. He then drags him/her into the hole. Afterwards, the hole spews a huge amount of blood. (MK 2011) *'Welcome to My Nightmare:' Freddy summons a large furnace. He then stabs the opponent in the neck and stomach, and chucks them straight into the furnace. As the opponent burns in agony, Freddy waves goodbye and shuts the door, while the opponent's arm is hanging out of the furnace, cutting the arm off, and burning the opponent to death. (MK 2011) Other Finishers *'Babality': A baby carriage is seen and the camera zooms in to reveal a teddy bear with four cuts in its stomach. Freddy then jumps up from behind the carriage and attempts to take a slash at the camera, but he cannot as his hat is covering his eyes. (MK 2011) Ending *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Freddy Krueger's bladed hands tore through Shao Kahn. The demonically-enhanced weapons had been more than a match for the emperor's dark magic. Though Freddy had saved Earthrealm, Nightwolf recognized him as an evil spirit, and in a Shamanistic ritual, sent him back to the Dream Realm. But that decision proved ruinous. Freddy did not resist. He welcomed a return to immortality. From the Dream Realm he will again create a Nightmare in Earthrealm." Trivia *Freddy is the first guest character from a film franchise to appear in the Mortal Kombat ''series. *Freddy only had claws on his right hand in every appearance of the Elm Street frachise. However, in ''Mortal Kombat he has claws on both hands for gameplay mechanics. **Also, his bio has stated that he needs two claws in order to defeat Shao Kahn. *The majority of the moves in Freddy's move list are named after lines he has said, and a handful are inspired by methods he used to kill his victims in the Elm Street films. **'Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya', his first Fatality, is based on the way he killed Glen Lantz in the original Nightmare on Elm Street. The move's name is actually Freddy's response to another victim, Roland Kincaid: the teenager told Freddy, "I'll see you in hell", before he was killed. **'What a Rush', his X-Ray Move, is named after a line he said to Taryn White before he killed her in the 3rd Nightmare on Elm Street. The move itself is based on how he killed her. **Krueger's Freddy Fingers, Hell Spike and Glove Toss moves are the same techniques used to kill Terry Fenstein, John Doe and Rick Johnson respectively in the Elm Street films. **'Welcome to My Nightmare', his second Fatality, is based on the way he killed Kristen Parker in the 4th Nightmare on Elm Street. The move's name comes from a line he said to Jason Voorhees, in the film Freddy vs. Jason. **'Power Glove Toss', the enhanced version of Glove Toss, is likely a reference in name to the Nintendo Power Glove, a gaming peripheral that Freddy used during the killing of Spencer. *Freddy and Scorpion were both 32 before they were murdered, and were resurrected by demons and use hellfire. *His Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya Fatality is the only Fatality that can be performed anywhere in the stage. *The woman Freddy kills in the end of his ladder ending bears a strong resemblance to Nancy Thompson from the first A Nightmare on Elm Street. *Though his full name is said in the selection screen, only his first name is announced when the player wins. *Freddy is the only character who can actually dodge Shao Kahn's Hammer Throw move without simply jumping, with the help of the Nightmare Stance. DLC Videos ru:Фредди Крюгер es:Freddy Krueger pt:Freddy Krueger Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Evil Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Guest Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Wraith Category:Minor Characters